


love can save the day

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Canonical Minor Character Death, Poetry, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: They say love can save the day
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Fan Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 2





	love can save the day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Poetry Month day 3! This started as some discarded lines from [Ode to a Hug that Almost Was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935123), turned into their own poem in a bit of a less structured way.

Two sorrowful sons of a dead king  
battling for the soul of a people  
who have lost their place  
in the worst possible way.  
Through years and space  
they have fought, together  
and against one another.

They say love can save the day,  
but what about the world?


End file.
